A Moment Of Magic
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : On est jamais trop vieux pour les parades de Noël.


Titre : A Moment of Magic

Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Bobby ! Bobby, réveille toi ! » C'était tous ce qui lui venait d'une masse de cheveux, vêtements et membres penchant au-dessus de lui dans son lit.

Bobby ouvrit un œil trouble, regrettant le dernier verre qu'il avait pris au bar quelques heures avant ce moment. « Nngh, » grogna-t-il, remontant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

« Réveille toi ! » Scanda Jack au-dessus de Bobby, retirant les couvertures. « Allez, debout ! Tu sais quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui ! »

Bobby essaya de lancer un regard, une pauvre excuse pour ça. « Je devais être en forme pour ça, Jackie, » grogna-t-il. « J'ai eu une nuit difficile. »

« C'est génial, je le jure, » Jack hocha rapidement de la tête. Il renifla et tendit son nez. « Beurk, Bobby, tu sens comme une chaussette sale. »

Bobby roula des yeux, pressant son visage dans l'oreiller. Sa tête le martelait ; des douleurs lancinantes qui le rendaient malade. « File, Jack, va ennuyer Angel. »

Jack tira sur le bras de Bobby. « Bobby…viens, » supplia-t-il. « Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait. Tu ne devrais pas faire des promesses si tu ne sais pas les garder, c'est ce que maman dit. »

« Jésus… » Bobby ouvrit un œil à nouveau, il y avait ce sale sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. « D'accord… Putain, va en bas et sers moi une énorme tasse de café, OK ? »

Jack cria heureux et sauta hors du lit. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, les sautant une par une. Bobby se roula en boula avec un soupir étranglé. Les fanfares allaient le tuer avec sa gueule de bois

**OOO**

Après une douche minutieuse et une forte dose de caféine, Bobby fut capable de s'habiller. Il avala plusieurs aspirines avec deux tablettes de Rennie, se regardant dans le miroir une fois encore. Il fit la grimace, entendant les pas joyeux de Jack.

« Allons y, » Jack tirait sur le bras de Bobby. « Avant que toutes les bonnes places soient prises. »

« Seigneur, Jack, calme toi, » grommela-t-il, se laissant diriger dans les escaliers.

Evelyn était en bas des escaliers, le bonnet et l'écharpe de Jack en main. « Ici, » elle mit le bonnet tricoté sur sa tête, couvrant ses cheveux débraillés. « Tu gardes ton bonnet, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. »

« Ouais, je le jure, » cancana Jack.

Bobby mit son propre bonnet, en baillant. Evelyn le dévisagea, ses lèvres se courbant au coin. « Courage, Bobby. Les parades de Noël sont un plaisir. »

« Oh ouais, » grogna-t-il empreint d'amertume. « Les cornemuses, les cris des enfants, des sensations fortes, de purs frissons… »

« Peut être que l'année prochaine, tu n'iras pas boire la nuit d'avant, hm ? »

« C'était pour une fête, » Bobby ferma son blouson. Il pouvait déjà sentir le froid alors que la porte n'était pas encore ouverte. « Et ils ont payé une dernière tournée avant la fermeture. Ca aurait été impoli de refuser un verre. »

Elle toussota, lui passant ses gants. « Uh Huh. Emmène ton frère ; il n'arrête pas d'en parler depuis le mois de septembre. Et tu te tiendras bien, et tu garderas ton calme. »

Jack ricana en passant l'écharpe autour de son cou. « Ne t'énerves pas avec des inconnus, d'accord ? »

« Seigneur, tu es enquiquinante. »

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien, » Evelyn embrassa son front. « Amusez vous, » elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Jack.

**OOO**

Jack trépignait presque d'anticipation. Il était assis comme toujours dans la voiture, ses yeux élargis d'enthousiasme. Bobby hocha la tête vers lui. « Allume, choisit de la musique. »

« De la musique de Noël… » Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent, un sourire d'espoir vers lui.

Bobby commença à protester puis fit mieux que ça. « Aw, allez, mets _the little drummer boy_. »

Jack rit et chipota aux boutons, cherchant la fréquence radio. Il trouva une station radio qui jouait de la musique de Noël 24h/24. Il s'appuya contre Bobby, agitant ses gants. « Bobby ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu n'es jamais allé aux parades de Noël avant ? »

Bobby hocha la tête, fatigué. Il avait besoin de plus de caféine. « Ouais, une ou deux fois, c'était amusant. »

« Pourquoi seulement une ou deux fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Bobby haussa des épaules. « J'étais plus vieux que toi la première fois que j'y suis allé. Ce n'était plus drôle d'y aller ensuite. »

« Comment est possible ? Maman dit que tu ne veux pas faire des trucs enfantins…C'est vrai ? » Jack lança un regard à Bobby, ses yeux élargis.

Bobby acquiesça. « C'est vrai, mais ça n'a rien de mal. »

« J'espère que maman te fera revenir. Elle dit que je pourrais l'aider à faire des cookies ce week-end. Nous ferons aussi du pain d'épices et des cannes à sucre, » Jack sourit, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Bobby. « Tu nous aideras aussi ? »

« Nan, je ne suis pas du genre à faire des cookies, » Bobby s'engagea vers la première station essence qu'il vit accompagné d'un café.

Les épaules de Jack s'affalèrent. « Oh… »

« Je pourrais…peut-être, » Dit Bobby rapidement, alarmé par le regard triste de Jack.

« Promis ? »

Bobby coupa le moteur, mettant les clefs dans sa poche. « Ouais, certain, » Il désigna le café d'une main. « Allez, je vais te prendre un cacao chaud ou ce que tu voudras. »

Jack se redressa et se précipita hors de la voiture, _chocolat_ était le mot magique.

**OOO**

Bobby tressaillit quand un gamin non loin d'eux se mit à crier d'une voix perçante à propos de quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux, le bruit montant devenait presque insupportable. Jack glissa ses doigts gantés dans la main de Bobby, tirant sur son bras. « J'ai vu une meilleur place par là, pouvons nous y aller ? »

« N'importe où, loin de ce gamin, ce sera parfait, » grommela-t-il.

Jack le tira dans un espace libre sur le trottoir, ne voyant pas le sale regard que Bobby lançait à ceux qui se rapprochaient trop d'où ils étaient. « Parfait… Ici c'est parfait, » dit-il. Il tira la manche de sa veste, vérifiant sa montre. « Maman a dit que la parade commençait à 12h30. »

Bobby bailla et acquiesça, tirant Jack près de lui. « Génial. »

« Bobby…tu aurais pu faire attention à toi, » souffla Jack.

« Je l'ai fait… » Bobby inclina la tête de Jack, pour le regarder. « Je suis encore fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Menteur, » Jack détourna le regard, des larmes de rage brillants dans ses yeux un moment. « Tu sentait… » Il s'attarda, déglutissant avec difficulté, « comme avant. »

Bobby se frappa mentalement. « Jackie… »

Jack renifla et regarda la rue, ses bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine. « Ne mens pas. »

« Je… D'accord, ouais, je me suis saoulé au bar la nuit dernière, » Bobby pressa sa main gantée sur l'épaule de Jack. « Mais je voulais être ici avec toi, honnêtement. Allez, ce n'est pas la même chose que dans les familles d'accueil, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne te blesserais jamais même si j'ai bu. »

Jack se resserra près de lui. « Je n'aime pas quand tu sens comme ça, » bredouilla-t-il.

Bobby soupira. « Je sais… Je suis navré. Ecoute, ne nous focalisons pas là-dessus aujourd'hui, OK ? »

Jack acquiesça après un long moment. « Ouais. »

« Je pense que la parade va bientôt commencer, » Bobby pressa l'épaule de Jack. « J'ai entendu le roulement d'un tambour. »

Jack sourit quand il aperçut les premiers clowns marcher dans la rue, des sacs en velours en mains, lançant des bonbons, sa colère envers Bobby oubliée face au moment magique devant eux.

**OOO**

Bobby tenait les épaules de Jack car le deuxième est dernier char arrivait près d'eux, une maison décoré de pain d'épices, complètement et des enfants dans des costumes de pain d'épices, marchant et souriant devant les gens qu'ils passaient. Jack était en train de sautiller trop excité, la dernière fanfare arrivant vers eux.

« Combien de jour jusqu'à Noël ? » Jack releva les yeux sur Bobby, ses joues rougies par le froid, ses yeux s'élargissant et d'un bleu très clair dans le soleil de midi.

Bobby le serra et désigna le bas de la rue. « C'est la venue du big boss, maintenant. »

Jack se tenait tranquille contre Bobby, observant avidement le dernier char tourné lé coin de la rue, le costume rouge visible, les reines devant. « Bobby…Bobby, regarde ! »

Bobby sourit un peu. Le regard sur le visage de Jackie valait le vent froid d'hiver, valait une gueule de bois, qu'il avait oublié avec le début du défilé. « Ouais, je vois ça, Jackie. Tu vas vers lui, hein ? »

Jack se dirigea avec les autres enfants, ébahit joyeusement quand le Père Noël dans son traîneau les salua. « Il m'a vu ! Bobby, il m'a vu et il m'a fait signe ! Tu as vu ?! »

« Ouais… J'ai vu, » murmura Bobby. Il regarda le père Noël passer, observant l'homme lui faire un clin d'œil. Il sourit une fois de plus, lui faisant un signe de tête. Il se sentait… Bobby baissa les yeux sur Jack. Durant un bref instant, il se sentit comme un gamin, comme tous les gamins dans la rue, croyant en la magie du père Noël et la magie de Noël.

Jack saisit la main de Bobby. « Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. »

Bobby pressa ses doigts et hocha la tête. « Nous irons dans le centre ville l'année prochaine. »

« Promis ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il, lançant un dernier regard au char qui disparaissait dans la rue. « Promis. »

**OOO**


End file.
